


Old Friends

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You run into an old friend at your work.





	Old Friends

You placed one last drink on the counter, calling out the name you were given. Now you just had to wait for Wanda to get here so you could clock out.

The door chimed, making you glance over your shoulder.

“Hi Wanda,” you greeted.

“Hi Y/N,” she replied.

You went and clocked out. You walked back out and passed the counter. You pulled out your phone and started texting Sam, telling him you had a story about a particularly pissy customer to tell him.

Because your head was down, you hadn’t seen the man headed for the door to leave. Because you didn’t see him, you walked right into him.

“I’m so sorry!” You gasped.

“It’s alright,” he assured you.

You silently cursed as you looked at him. Why did you always have to make a fool of yourself in front of the hot ones? This man was quite possibly the most attractive person you’d ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

He stared at you for a moment, tilting his head slightly. "Y/N?“

"Uh, yeah?” You replied. You weren’t very concerned about him having your first name; it was on your name tag after all.

“Y/N Y/L/N?”

Now you were a little concerned. You blinked, debating how you should answer.

“It’s me, Bucky!” He continued. "Bucky Barnes!“

You narrowed your eyes a little. Memories of playing with a little boy when you were little surfacing in your mind.

"Holy crap–Bucky!” You laughed.

Bucky, also laughing, wrapped you in a tight hug.

“We’ve gotta catch up sometime!” He said, pulling away.

You nodded. “Definitely.”

“I’ve gotta get to work,” he said. "It was great seeing you.“

"Y-yeah, it was great seeing you too,” you stammered.

He walked out the door and started down the sidewalk.

“Who was that?” Wanda asked from the counter.

“That was Bucky,” you explained, turning around. "We knew each other when we were kids. We were actually pretty close.“

"What happened?”

“I dunno. We just kinda…stopped talking, I guess.”

You sighed. "I wasn’t expecting him to have grown up to be so _hot_.“

She laughed. "You should’ve given him your number so you could catch up like he said.”

You smacked your forehead and groaned.


End file.
